


Bedtime Stories

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets caught reading to Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

Ian walks back to his room after a quick shower but stops in the doorway when he hears Mickey: _“In the great green room there was a telephone and a red balloon and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon._ What is it with cows jumping over fucking moons in kids stuff? Do you guys really fall for that shit?”, Mickey says staring at Liam while holding the books so Liam could see the pictures.

Liam giggles and answers while smiling “Noo”

Mickey laughs “I thought not”


End file.
